The Last Witcher
by Ballistica
Summary: This is a retelling of The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, but Geralt's role is assumed by his apprentice Fenris.


**Prologue**

Once, in a keep, lived a boy. A boy who was meant to be the last of his kind. The need for witchers was fading away. The human population was expanding, while the number of monsters were depleting. Under harsh discipline the boy was trained to be the pinnacle of witchers. Even expected to surpass the reputation of his master, Geralt of Rivia. The story begins with the return of Geralt to the witcher's keep of Kaer Morhen. In his arms, a baby.

Geralt walked into the halls of Kaer Marhen with a baby boy wrapped in blanket. The keep seemed to be empty, but Geralt knew better. He could hear the faint footsteps of his old teacher Vesemir entering the main hall.

"I found one" Geralt said void of emotion. Vesemir approached eying the child swaddled in Geralt's arms.

"I hope the parents of the boy didn't cause you too much trouble." Vesemir said. Geralt looked down at the boy. The boy whimpered at the draft that passed through the walls of Kaer Morhen.

"That doesn't matter now." Geralt said. Vesemir's head shookin understanding.

"If you say so," Vesemir said. Geralt continued to look at the child's face. He felt sorry for the child. He was so innocent, yet the life that lied ahead of him was certain to be one of hardship. A life that he didn't think the child deserved.

"They didn't give him a name," Geralt stated. Vesemir looked at the child as well. No sympathy was there. He knew the path that laid before all of them was set.

"We shall give him one. One that shall hold the honor of the witcher school of the wolf." He said. Geralt thought he knew what that really meant. The child's name will tell all of what he is. They will spit on him. Curse his name. He knew Vesemir wouldn't have it any other way though.

"His name shall be Fenris," Vesemir stated. Geralt didn't argue. He only nodded. Geralt took one last look at Fenris with compassionate eyes. The baby wriggled in the blanket that swaddled him to reveal a pair of pointed ears.

"I'm sorry." He said. Geralt hardened his feelings. He knew it wouldn't be long before Fenris was shown the cruelty of the world.

 **-8 years later-**

Fenris lived in hell. He hated his life, and he was raised by those who hated him. Vesemir and Geralt showed no mercy in the training of the boy. There was no empathy for what he went through and they showed no remorse for it either. He was trained from dawn until he dropped. If he dropped before the sun went down, he would be denied dinner. If he asked for a break, he was forced to spend the night cleaning the keep. Despite the horrid conditions of his upbringing, Fenris always stayed optimistic. He would dream of the day when the training was complete. He dreamed of leaving Kaer Morhen for good, and leaving Geralt and Vessemir behind. Fenris always tried to look for some good in the world although he was never shown any. He even dreamed that one day, Geralt would give him praise. Fenris knew Geralt wasn't his father, but he was the closest thing he had to one. He could only imagine that Geralt would look down at him with sincere care in his eyes. For now, though, he only had himself.

Geralt had left a week ago, to Cintra. Vesemir refused to tell Fenris why. The only things Vesemir said to him were orders. Vesemir had him practice swordplay nonstop since Geralt left. Fenris didn't expect anything less since swordplay was the old man's specialty. Fenris didn't mind too much since swordplay was his favorite part of witcher training. It was what he excelled at despite only being 8 years old. He took pride in it even though Vesemir would nitpick about every slight mistake he made. Unfortunately, today Vesemir showed no sign of giving the boy a chance.

"Your footwork is off. Narrow your stance more." Vesemir said as his wooden sword connected with Fenris's calf with a sting. Fenris winced, but heeded the old man's advice to prepare for his next blow.

"Yes sir," Fenris said as Vesemir lunged at him again, but this time his blow was dodged and followed with a counterstrike.

"You fight like I've taught you nothing over these years. You're not using your momentum in your counterstrike," Vesemir said as he quickly swiped his wooden sword, landing a blow to Fenris's forehead and caused him to tumble to the ground.

Vesemir looked at the boy and saw that the blow had made a gash on his forehead. Although internally Vesemir did pity the boy, he didn't show it. "Wipe the blood off your face and get your defenses up you bafoon," Vesemir yelled as Fenris scrambled to his feet trying to get ready for an oncoming attack.

No attack came though, because the gates of Kaer Marhen had suddenly opened to reveal a man with a white mane on horseback. Fenris noticed that there was a second passenger on the horse. It was a young girl about his age with ashen hair and emerald green eyes. Geralt dismounted his steed in a single swift motion. While Fenris was distracted by the newcomer to the keep, Vesemir swung his sword again. Fenris noticed this too late. As Fenris moved to raise his wooden sword, Vesemir's connected with his ear, causing Fenris to tumble with a ringing pain traveling through the right side of his head.

"Under no circumstances do you let your guard down," Vesemir stated firmly. The ashen haired girl watched in shock in the sudden strike. Fenris once again scrambled to his feet to assume a defensive position. Vesemir narrowed his eyes in what seemed to be anticipation to strike again, but instead he returned his sword to the stand.

"We are done for today boy. Can' you see we have guests?" Vesemir said. Fenris frowned at this, considering he assumed that training was on hold just moments before, but was then greeted with a strong blow to the head. Still, Fenris returned his wooden sword with the others before joining Vesemir to greet Geralt and their new guest.

"It's good to see you've finally made it home wolf, I'm assuming this is our young friend whom you went to retrieve." Vesemir said as he crouched down to the girl's height.

"You'd be right. This is Ciri," Geralt stated. Vesemir extended a hand to the girl to offer a handshake. Ciri smiled and grasped the older man's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Ciri. My name is Vesemir," Vesemir said with a softness in his voice. This confused Fenris. In all his life, he had never seen Vesemir act so courteous. Why had Vesemir never acted this way towards him? Although Vesemir's actions confused Fenris, he dismissed his thought because she was a guest in his home. Geralt had always told him that hospitality is a very important quality.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Vesemir," Ciri said with a small giggle. Vesemir stood with a chuckle. His chuckle was cut short however when he turned back to Fenris, confronting him with a familiar scowl.

"Have we failed to teach you manners boy? Introduce yourself to the young lady," Vesemir said harshly, giving Fenris a shove forward. The shove caught Fenris off guard as he tripped over his own feet. He regained his footing and stood up straight. Fenris put out his hand to greet Ciri, but before he could even utter the word "hello," Vesemir spoke up.

"What are you doing boy? You greet a lady with a bow," Vesemir shouted. Fenris's pointed ears turned red at the ridicule from his grandmaster. Fenris gave a deep bow.

"Nice to meet you miss. My name is Fenris," he said. Ciri was still taken aback about Vesemir's treatment of the elven boy, but she returned his bow with a curtsy.

"Pleased to meet you Fenris. I'm Ciri," she said. Fenris smiled. It was one of the few times in his life that someone had been half-way nice to him. The other times being Lambert and Eskel, but they rarely ever came by Kaer Morhen. His moment of bliss was then cut off by Geralt.

"Let's make our way to the keep Ciri. Fenris, take my horse to the stables and brush him down too," Geralt said as he walked away. Ciri followed along with Vesemir as Fenris was left in the courtyard. Fenris sighed as he grabbed the reigns of the horse and led it towards the stables.

 **-3 days later-**

Not much had changed since the new guest had arrived. Fenris had been kept busy with training to even have a chance to talk to Ciri again. The few times he had seen her, she was busy with Geralt, usually laughing and having fun. Fenris could admit to himself that he was a little envious of her treatment so far, but she was a guest and she wasn't being trained to be a witcher, so it didn't bother him too much. That is until today.

Fenris waited for Geralt and Vesemir in the courtyard. He had woken up extra early today and decided to wash down the horses and clean some of the swords to earn some brownie points with Vesemir in hopes that he would have an easier day of training. He had done early chores before to get on his grandmaster's good side, and although it had never once worked, today can be a first for everything. Vesemir eventually made his way down, but he was accompanied by both Geralt and Ciri. This peaked Fenris's curiosity, but he knew better then to say something about it. Geralt approached Fenris and began to speak.

"Ciri is going to be training with you from now on Fenris," Geralt said. Fenris looked up with questionable eyes. He enjoyed the idea of having someone to go through his hardships with, but he knew that witchers did not except women. It confused the young boy.

"She'll be starting today with swordplay," Geralt said. Fenris nodded his head in understanding as Geralt walked to the rack of swords. Was Geralt and Vesemir now going to treat Ciri the same as he was treated? The though scurried through his mind before a wooden sword was thrown at him.

 **-3 years later-**

The answer was no.

Years earlier, when Ciri first started to train in the trade of the witcher, Fenris asked himself if Ciri would be treated the way he was. The answer was no. Vesemir and Geralt treated Ciri only with kindness, and it was emotional torture for Fenris. He had lived in the crumbling castle of Kaer Morhen his entire life. He never spoke out of turn. He never questioned. He never argued. He followed every instruction to the letter. Yet, he was still abused. He was neglected by his master, and was shown no mercy by his grandmaster. Fenris's resolve was beginning to crumble. The optimistic child he was, was being replaced with bitterness, but he still had one more shot to escape it. Geralt was going to be taking him out on his first mission. It would just be him and his master to bond over an easy contract in Novigrad. It filled the young elf's heart with hope.

When the day came for Geralt and Fenris to set out, he waited by the stable early in excitement of the mission. Unfortunately, his excitement was turned to disappointment as a certain ashen haired girl was trotting alongside his master with a sword on her back. Fenris's heart dropped to his stomach in realization that the whole trip would be filled with fun for Geralt and Ciri, while he would be sitting in the shadows, completely ignored. Geralt approached the young elf.

"Ciri will be riding with me on horseback Fenris, so you must carry the pack with you on your horse," Geralt said as he drapped a large bag at Fenris's feet.

"Why can't I ride my own horse?" Ciri complained causing Fenris to frown. If Fenris had said something like that, it would have earned him at least a strong slap to the back of the head. Geralt only chuckled.

"Witchers are efficient Ciri. Another horse would be more to keep track of. Since you're still young, riding together will just make things easier. Fenris load up the pack and let's get moving." Geralt said as he bagan to help Ciri up onto the horse. With some struggle, Fenris managed to lift the pack onto his horse and strap it behind the saddle. I mounted quickly and we all headed off to Novigrad.

 **-Skip to Novigrad-**

After a long trip, the trio rode into Novigrad. They would be staying with one of Geralt's friends called Dandilion. From Geralt's description of dandelion, he sounded very strange. The three finally reached a quant house inside the walls of Novigrad. They all dismounted and walked into the house. Geralt and Ciri entered first, while Fenris hung behind trying to carry the oversized pack.

"Geralt! Welcome my friend," A man in very strange clothing greeted.

"Good to see you too Dandilion, it's been some time," Geralt said with a nod. Dandilion had already crouched down to Ciri's level while Geralt was speaking.

"I'm guessing this is the young apprentice you told me about? I didn't think witchers trained girls," Dandelion said with a smirk, earning a laugh from Ciri.

"Actually Dandelion, this is Ciri. She is my ward of sorts. My apprentice is that one," Geralt said pointing toward Fenris who had just dropped the pack onto the house floor with a loud thud.

"Looks like he's being treated more like a servant than an apprentice," dandelion whispered to himself, but not quietly enough that Fenris couldn't hear him. Fenris's ears began to burn crimson as he looked down to the floor in embarrassment. Ciri tried to give him a sympathetic look, but it went unnoticed by Fenris.

"Anyway, I only have two beds, so one of you will have to sleep on the floor," Dandelion said.

"That's fine. Ciri and I shall take the beaks and Fenris will take the floor. I'm going to bed now. We must get up early tomorrow to deal with the nekkers." Geralt said with no hesitation. Geralt then retired to his room for the night. Ciri noticed Fenris's ears begin to glow a bit more at his master's negligence, but she too retired to her bed for the night. The living room was left with Fenris and dandelion.

Dandelion was also aware of the blatant disregard of the young boy. He approached the couch and motioned for the elven child to sit on it. The boy obliged and dandelion sat next to him on the couch. Dandelion was a bard by heart and by trade, and it was his job to spread the arts and lift the spirits of those who were down. Out of sympathy, the bard grabbed his loot and began to play a song. The song was slow and steady, but held much emotion that gripped Fenris's attention.

When the song ended, Fenris gave the bard a soft clap. Dandelion smiled at the boy. He noticed a look in his eyes. It was the same look Dandelion himself once had, when he first discovered the arts. Dandelion decided to teach the elven boy. Throughout the night, Fenris learned the basics on how to play the lute, and how to write poetry. The lute part came easy, but the poetry was a little more difficult. Although it was bad for the mission the next day, the two stayed up for hours in and exchange of knowledge, and it was one of the best times in Fenris's life.

When the sun finally rose, Geralt appeared with Ciri ready to find the nekker's nest. It was a little strange that a hive of the disgusting creatures was in the middle of such a populated city. Nevertheless, the trio left Dandelion's house to search a site that had some nekker spottings.

Throughout the day, Geralt, Ciri, and Fenris searched for nekker clues. Most were found by Geralt, but Fenris chipped in every once and a while. Even Ciri was managing to find a few things her and there. The trio finally pinpointed the location of the nest in a specific quadrant of the sewers. The three entered the dangerous nest with caution. Then, there was a rumbling. Dozens of nekkers began to surround them all. The three made a triangle formation. All three began to hack and slash through multiple nekkers with fluidity and effectiveness.

Fenris was holding his own very well. He looked over and noticed that Ciri was starting to get overwhelmed. Fenris saw one nekker begin to attack Ciri from a blind spot. Before, the nekker could strike though, Fenris lunged out and severed the nekker's arm. Although Fenris had saved Ciri, he had broken their formation, which gave the nekkers an upper hand. Geralt noticed this and quickly grabbed both children and slung them out of the sewers. He quickly followed. But not before igniting a bomb in the nest and using aard to seal the sewers shut.

"I had it under control Fenris! I didn't need you to carry my weight!" Ciri shouted at Fenris. Fenris looked down at the ground, feeling a familiar sensation of blood flow to his pointy ears.

"She's right Fenris. She could manage. You breaking formation almost caused us all to be killed.

"…I...I'm sorry sir, I didn't think-" Fenris was cut off by Geralt.

"Exactly, you didn't think. Go back to Dandelion's Fenris. Ciri and I will finish up here," Geralt said. Fenris nodded, while holding back tears as he turned and began to walk away.

When Fenris knew he was out of sight of his master, he cried. He didn't want to, but the disaster of the trip and mission had overwhelmed him. By the time he made it back to Dandelion's, he had cleaned up his face, but his red eyes were a telltale sign of what had happened.

Dandelion pitied the boy. He spent the rest of the day teaching Fenris more about poetry. When Geralt and Ciri finally returned, Fenris couldn't look either in the eye. Geralt went to bed without a word. Ciri gave an apology to Fenris, but she earned no response. He only looked down at his feet.

The next morning, the trio were preparing to leave for Kaer Morhen. While Geralt and Ciri were tending to the horses outside, Dandelion pulled Fenris aside.

"I've had a lot of fun discussing poetry with you Fenris," Dandelion said in a kind voice. Fenris smiled a genuine smile in return.

"I had a lot of fun as well Mr. Dandelion," Fenris said. Dandelion then retrieved a box behind the couch. It was wrapped in a decorative paper, and it was labeled for Fenris.

"This is for you Fenris. Maybe the next time we meet, you can play me something you've written." Dandelion said. Fenris opened the box to reveal a beautifully handcrafted lute. Fenris eyes began to water in reaction to his first present. He gave Dandelion a quick hug before quickly hiding the lute in the oversized pack. Fenris then loaded the pack onto his horse, and the three rode back to Kaer Morhen, leaving Dandelion behind.

 **-4 years later-**

Fenris's training was almost complete. He had spent the last fifteen years of his life learning the trade of a witcher. He only had one more year before he underwent the Trial of Grasses, and could leave Kaer Morhen to follow the path. Ever since his disaster of a first mission in Novigrad, Fenris had poured everything he had into his studies and training. He was constantly focused on being a witcher, and nothing could distract him from his goal. Well, actually a few things distracted him.

Ever since Novigrad, Fenris had outright ignored Ciri. He knew it wasn't really her fault, but her presence brought him only envy… and something else. Although Fenris did not consider Ciri a friend or an ally, she was a woman. She was only 14, but she was still a woman. She was also the only woman at Kaer Morhen, and with a teenage boy, no matter what race, you have new feelings that come with adolescence. This distracted Fenris from his training, so he ignored her.

Fenris's second distraction was a welcomed one. Fenris had continued to write poetry and play the lute. Every other day at 6 in the morning, Fenris would take his lute up on a hill the overlooked Kaer Morhen and he would play the lute and sing. It was soothing to the young elf. It calmed his nerves and refreshed his spirit.

On one spring morning, Fenris went to his hill to sing…

 **-Ciri's P.O.V.—**

I knew of Fenris's secret. I knew of his secret love for the arts. I don't know where he learned or who taught him, but I can tell he has a gift for it. He thinks that he is alone every other morning when he goes to a hilltop spot to play. Every once and a while, I follow him, and I listen to him play. I don't make a sound. I don't disturb him. I just listen to him. He has a beautiful singing voice. It is very calming, but also abrasive. It is very soothing, to listen to his songs while watching the sun rise.

One day, I get up early to listen to Fenris's tunes again. I was so eager to listen that on my way, I kicked over a chair in the great hall. I quickly set it back up before running out the door to a secret spot where you can hear Fenris from the hill. I sit relaxing to the sound of the music for about half an hour, until someone taps my shoulder. I jolt my eyes open to see Geralt next to me.

"You scared me. How did you know I was here?" I said quietly with a frown. Geralt smirked.

"I heard you knock over the chair. I followed your footprints here. I also saw Fenris's prints. Is he with you?" Geralt asked. I wasn't sure how to respond without giving out Fenris's secret. Before I said anything though, the sound of Fenris singing found both mine and Geralts ears. The smirk faded from Geralt's face.

"That isn't Fenris is it?" Geralt asked. I looked away from him, knowing he already knew the answer. Geralt stood and made his way up the hill towards Fenris.

 **-3rd P.O.V.—**

Fenris was happily playing a light tune he had written when suddenly his lute was snatched out of his hands. Taken aback, Fenris whipped his head around to see Geralt holding the lute and he didn't seem happy.

"Sir, I-" Fenris started, but was cut off.

"This isn't witcher's work you idiot. You slay monsters, not write holiday jingles!" Geralt yelled. Fenris's ears began to burn in embarrassment, but he couldn't find my voice to defend myself.

"How did you ever learn to play this ridiculous thing? Who taught you to write this garbage!" He yelled, pointing the lute at Fenris. He just looked at his feet keeping quiet.

"Answer me Fenris," Geralt said angrily. Fenris forced himself to speak up.

"Deandelion sir. When we were in Novigrad," Fenris said. Geralt seemed to get angrier.

"This has been going on for four years?!" he yelled. Fenris nodded. In one motion, Geralt took the loot and smashed it over a nearby boulder.

"You're a witcher. Not a damn bard. You don't need these petty distractions. If I catch something like this again, you will regret it Fenris," Geralt said as he walked away. Fenris's eyes began to water as his very small world began to crash and burn. Fenris noticed Ciri was there. Fenris could tell by the look on her face that she brought Geralt here. She was the reason he showed up in the first place. All the resentment and envy Fenris had towards Ciri rose from within him as he exploded in rage.

"This is your fault! Whatever happiness I have you just have to steal it away from me! The spotlight always has to be on Ciri! God forbid if anyone else maters!" Fenris screams at the ashen haired girl. He saw her eyes begin to water as well, but he had no remorse in the things he said.

"I hate you Ciri!" Fenris yelled before turning away and running into the forest. Leaving the ashen haired girl behind.

Fenris stayed in the woods for four days before returning to Kaer Morhen. The only reason he returned was because he had dedicated his entire life to being a witcher, and he was going to see it through to the end. When Fenris made It back to the keep, Ciri was gone. He didn't know where to and he didn't care to ask.

-1 year later-

The trial of grasses was upon Fenris. He sat in the main hall staring at the table he knew he would be laying on in pain for hours. A few sorceresses would be joining Geralt, Vesemir, and Fenris for the procedure. Apparently, Fenris would undergo the regular witcher mutations, plus Geralt's mutations, plus some new experimental mutations. Vesemir wasn't kidding when he said Fenris would be the pinnacle of witchers.

When all the preperations were complete, Fenris laid on the table as the group surrounded him. Fenris closed his eyes and blocked everything out. He did this for hours and hours at a time. The pain had started as a small burn but now it felt as if he'd been dropped inside of an active volcano. But Fenris could take it. After the hell that was his childhood, he could withstand any pain he was put under. Fenris refused to scream. He refused to seem weak.

After what seemed like years of torture, the trial was over. Fenris was conscious for a few seconds before he passed out. In a jolt, he woke up in his bed at the keep. Fenris stumbled out of bed and made his way to the giant mirror in his room. He began to take in his appearance. His hair was no longer a reddish brown, but instead jet black. His skin seemed relatively the same. The biggest change in Fenris's appearance was his eyes. They were now cat-like like any average witcher, but the color was not amber. His eyes were purple.

Fenris found a set of wolven armor and swords in his room. He dressed himself and strapped his swords on his back before making his way down to the great hall. Fenris found Geralt and Vesemir waiting for him. Geralt was holding something in his hands. Fenris and Geralt now stood face to face.

"This is for you," Geralt said. He was holding a witcher magic medallion that was in the shape of a wolf's head. Fenris takes it without saying a word and puts it around his neck. Geralt began to speak again.

"Those mutations, Fenris. No human could survive and no elf had much chance either. I hope now you understand why Vesemir and I raised you so cruelly. We had to prepare you for what you would face. I am truly sorry Fenris," Geralt said with true care in his eyes. The care that Fenris had longed for a lifetime. But Fenris didn't care anymore.

"I understand Geralt. But I won't forgive you," Fenris says as he walks past Geralt and Vesemir to the stables. Fenris grabs his horse and leaves Kaer Morhen, and doesn't look back.

 **I know this doesn't really follow the lore of the books and such, but I'm changing it for the sake of the story**


End file.
